what if....pt. 1
by my soul cries
Summary: what if sam had gotten the ring?


the world as we know it. we all know the story of frodo and the ring... but what if the ring bearer had been sam? this is his account of the ring.

sam looked up at the sky. he knew he shouldn't have left the shire. the sky was a blood red color, the clouds looked almost black. sam was scared. he didn't know that picking up that golden ring was a huge deal...maybe it was. 

frodo and pippin were chatting quietly on the grass. merry was out gathering mushrooms for there picnic. they were wondering were sam had gone too. something had to be wrong. sam wasn't there cooking their mushrooms and cutting the grass. 

sam ran as fast as he could. he shifted his eyes around. 

"FRODO? MERRY? PIPPIN? BILBO? ANYONE?!" he yelled. 

he stared at the ring, fingering it's golden side. it felt smooth, it was cold. it shined in the moonlight. something about it drew him to it. he put it on...

"did you all hear that? it sounded like sam!!!" frodo exclaimed.

merry all of the sudden appeared with a bag of mushrooms. something looked wrong on his face. he looked tired, a bit beaten up maybe.

"i saw sam. he had this golden ring in his hand. as he put it on, he disappeared!" merry yelled. 

"a ring? hmm. this doesn't sound good. I've heard of a golden ring of power. could this be, sauron's ring of power..."

sam's world was turned upside down. everything spinned around him. the shy looked as if it was bleeding black blood. he heard a call in the wind. it said, "sammmmwwiissee, come back to the light.... come back...come back."

sam looked up. he saw a white figure standing standing the darkness. he tried touching it. it whisped away. 

"come back...come back."

"sam?! sam?!" frodo yelled. something seemed so horrible. with sam not here who was to cut the grass and cook the food. 

"how can i get out of this quasi-world?" sam thought. the sky bled down upon him with such reality that sam could actually feel it. he looked at the ring. it started to almost speak to him. 

"sam... take this ring. give it to a black rider. _mornie utulie(darkness has come)_"

frodo, merry and pippin were walking when all of the sudden they bumped into something that wasn't there. 

"what was that? i didn't see anyone infront of me."

sam saw three black figures. they ran into him, it seemed as if they didn't know he was there. he ripped off the ring and surprisingly enough merry, frodo and pippin were there.

"sam!!! how in the world did you do that? how were you right there invisible and now here, in full view?" pippin asked.

sam looked at his three friends. what was he to say? how could he describe what had just happened to him? he put the ring on again and started to run. he ran like there was no life, no death no pain. he ran.

"this isn't happening! this must be a dream! where has he gone to?" merry questioned frodo.

"YOU THINK I WOULD KNOW!? pfft. i am curious too, mind you? our good friend and servant just vanishing..."

the water was fast approaching. a small boat was on the dock. sam ripped the ring off and leaped into the boat. the boat sank down a bit under his weight but floated back up. he heard a horrible sound, like the sky ripping apart. he whipped his head around and what he saw wasn't what he wanted to see...

frodo ran back to bag end. bilbo was there rumminging though his stuff looking for something.

"bilbo, what may i ask are you looking for?!" frodo exclaimed curiously?

"MY RING, my precious ring... i cannot find it!" bilbo screamed.

"there is no way...but i think sam found it in the shire near his house and now he has it..."

a black horse was standing on the dock. sam paddled as fast as he could. he didn't know how to answer the questions of frodo, pippin and merry. what was he to say? what was he do. he was running away from his house, his life because of one stupid ring. he stared at it for a while, watching glimmer in the light of the shire moon. he lifted his arm up, almost to throw it in the water but he held back and spoke to it.

"my precious..."

the sun rose over the shire. frodo, merry, bilbo, and pippin had fallen asleep on the grass outside of bag end. they had talked long of what was going on. they needed somehow to gandalf to come to the shire to hear his council of the precious ring.

sam soon reached the land, he didn't know where he was. there was a wall. sam knocked loudly on the wall. a man, who looked a bit like a dwarf mixed with an elf appeared. 

"yesh, wasss wit you heeare so early in ourrr mornings?" he said.

"where am i, sir? if you can tell me that, may i also know if there is somewhere that i may stay?" sam asked in his most polite hobbit voice. 

"yousa sir, are in breee. and yesh sir, there is one place you may stay. wessa call it the prancing pony." he replied.

"why thanks you sir..." sam said as he stumbled though the door.

sam looked around as he entered the prancing pony.


End file.
